So Complicated
by cammy2012
Summary: There are no gods just Annabeth and Percy in seventh grade having a normal life like every other thirteen year old at the time dealing with crushes and people you really don't like. Sorry I suck at summaries! First fanfic please no flamers!T: I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Summary

There are no gods just Annabeth and Percy in seventh grade having a normal life like every other thirteen year old at the time dealing with crushes and people you really don't like. Sorry I suck at summaries! First fanfic please no flamers!

Annabeth Chase

"Why is everything so complicated?" I asked myself as I slammed the front door and threw my backpack down. Why did Rachel, Percy, Thalia, Silena and everybody else have to make my life so complicated? I sat down on the mahogany colored wood chair and thought about what had happened today. It had started out as such a normal day…

_Flashback _

"Hi Thalia," I told the girl with short black punk hair as she got in the car. My step-mom drove Thalia to school in the morning, and her mom drove me home.

"Hi Annabeth," she told me as I looked back into her electrifying blue eyes. Thalia then plugged her headphones into her iPod and tuned me out for the rest of the fifteen minutes it took to get to school. Some friend I thought.

When we got to school I got out, threw my backpack over my shoulder and said "bye" to my step-mom. Thalia was lagging behind because apparently I hadn't told her we were at school and she still had her iPod out.

"Your skirts messed up," she said when she when she came up behind me.

"Really?" I asked.

"No," she said as she started laughing. Don't get me wrong Thalia's one of my best friends, but she can really get on my nerves. Thalia and I went to a small school. It had two classes per grade and only about twenty-five kids in each class. There were classes from preschool to eighth grade. We were in seventh grade and ready to get out of that school, but were not aloud to leave.

"So how is Percy?" she asked me. That was one of the things she likes to bug me about.

"I don't know. Like you the last time I saw him was before Christmas break." I said annoyed. "Did you notice how it's not that cold even in December?" I said hastily trying to change the subject and it worked.

"I know! I'm not even wearing a sweatshirt or anything and I'm not cold at all!" After this, I tuned out because frankly, I really didn't care how much snow was in New York right now. I loved California, the beach and all of the weather that came with it. I had lived here all my life, and my mom took me every- "No Annabeth don't think of that you don't want to break down again, do you? No think of something else," I thought to myself as I stood at the cross walk. I tuned back into Thalia then to avoid thinking of _that_, anything but that.

First period was boring as ever. We were talking about rocks in science, and being ADHD and dyslexic was not helping. Next was two periods of language arts. Two periods of being "watched" by some of the girls in the class like Silena. Two agonizing periods of sitting at a four person table with only two people. Those people were: Percy Jackson, and me, Annabeth Chase.

Percy was a six foot one kid in our grade. He had black messy hair and green eyes like the sea he spent so much time in. A lot of girls in my grade were crushing on him, but they were wasting there time. He was already taken by Rachel, the red head everybody called her. She had red crazy curly hair and green eyes. Not like Percy's though, more mysterious.

I had already walked in and sat down when he and Rachel came in. They were holding hands and talking. I got my composition book out and followed the directions on the board.

"Hello Annabeth," he said as he sat down.

"Hello Percy," I said not even looking up.

"Come on! No, how was your Christmas break? How you doing? Nothing?" I gave him silence as an answer because had really gotten in my nerves lately.

"Fine then maybe I'll just decorate your binder some more," he said while smiling and grabbing my binder.

"No! I mean how was your Christmas break?" He smiled again, knowing I hated it when he went through my binder and wrote stuff on it. He had already graphitized the part you see when you open it. Thanks to him I had everybody in the class's name on my binder and "was here." Fortunately, that was the question he wanted me to ask here, so he went on and on about a swim meet he won and I was able to tune him out. Then his girlfriend, who was my friend most of the time, turned around in her seat and said,

"What are you guys talking about?" I shot her a "please get him to shut up" glance, but she didn't have time to respond because Ms. Karr had something to say,

"Percy will you stop talking! And Miss Dare will you please turn around and pay attention!" Percy shut up then and Rachel blushed at her last name and turned around. Thank you Ms. Karr! She never got mad at me, and I don't know why. Maybe it was because I never did anything bad. Call me a teacher's pet or a goodie, goodie if you want.

He was then quiet for the next twenty minutes, but it didn't stop him from talking and messing with me during group work. He's weird like that and loves messing with me. A couple of weeks before Christmas break I was really sick but had to go to school and he tripped me when I was walking. Luckily I was standing next to Lucy, so I grabbed on to her before I fell. The week after that we were sitting down in the hall, listening to an announcement, and he kept on poking me and blaming it on his friend Grover. A week after that we were at P.E. listening to Mr. Galleon tell us directions for the game we were about to play. I was sort of listening but was looking around too and found Percy staring at me! I pretended not to notice, but when I looked back over he was still staring!

Then a week before Christmas break Rachel had asked me if I like him! That was before they were dating. I told her I didn't and she said she thought he did. I asked her why and she said because he messed with me a lot. Lucy had also asked me if I liked him. And I do not at all! Then just last night Silena had asked me if I liked him, over text message! I told her no before she even asked the question because Rachel had started in the same way. She said, "This is kind of awkward, but can I ask you a question?" and I got really annoyed. I asked why she would ever think that. Silena said that he was flirting with me. I was surprised at this and asked why she would say that. She said "he just is!" Then I asked her why he would be going out with Rachel if he liked me. Silena said "to hide his love for you!" Silena was Rachel's best friend and I said, "If this is true I feel really bad for Rachel because she genuinely likes him! If he is just dating her because he likes me and wants to hide it he is a real idiot and anything else you want to call him is fine because right now I hate his guts." I asked her how and why she thought he was flirting with me and she said "Because I watch you in language arts." I was really creeped out because of that. Silena then said "Everybody knows you like him Annabeth!" and that really got on my nerves.

"Hello? Annabeth? Hello?" Percy said interrupting my thought process. He was waving a pen in front of my face trying to get my attention. "You spaced out _again_. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, nothing" I said with a wave of my hand.

"Okay," Percy said not convinced, "were on number two then."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth Chase (Still Flashback)

Percy and I managed to get through all six questions before the bell rang and when I heard it I shot out of there like a speeding bullet. Then I remembered we had to go back in their and groaned. "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Percy teased. How did he even get behind me?

"No. I just remembered we have another period of torture." I said back.

"Well at least you get to sit next to me. That's good right?" he retorted.

"Sure," I said sarcastically, "My favorite part of everyday is sitting next to you in language arts!"

"You know it he!" he said with a stupid smile on his face. I was about to say something back when I got interrupted by the loudspeaker saying:

"Annabeth Chase please report to the school office you are leaving for the day. Annabeth Chase, you are leaving for the day." That was weird I thought. I didn't know I was leaving early.

"Why did you even come to school today if you were leaving so early?"

"I didn't know I was leaving," I whispered, could something be wrong?

When I got down to the office my step-mom smiled, "We have something to tell you Annabeth!" she squealed.

"So what do you want to tell?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your dad got offered a job! We're moving!" my jaw dropped to the floor then.

"Where?" I almost whispered.

"New York honey!" she exclaimed. No, no, no, this was not happening. I have lived in California my whole life! I have friends here! On the ride home all I could think was why me? Why couldn't someone I don't like leave! Why did my mom have to die! Ouch that one hurt. I never aloud myself to think about _her_ anymore it always brought up that one memory…

My mom and I were taking a night walk on the beach. It was the Friday before I was officially done with fifth grade. We were talking about school, and what we were going to do this summer. Then we saw a man with a flashlight walking towards us. The man yelled at us to get on the ground and not talk. He had had a mask on and was wearing all black so I couldn't see what he looked like. My mom told me to do what the man told me to do so I got on the ground. She confronted the man and asked what he was doing. I had always admired her bravery but now I just wanted her to get down on the ground like me. The man did not like how she wasn't down. That's when I saw the gun he pointed it at her. I screamed, "Mom, No!" but it was too late. He had already shot. My beautiful mother fell to the ground and I ran over to her. The man ran away then fearing someone would have heard the shot.

Someone did though because in the next ten minutes there were ambulances, police cars, fire trucks, etcetera there. It didn't matter though they couldn't save her. They couldn't catch the man who had just ruined a big part of my life. I was a lone. Sure I had my dad, but he took grief a different way. He threw himself into work and refused to speak to anyone.

"Why is everything so complicated?" I asked myself as I slammed the front door and threw my backpack down. Why did Rachel, Percy, Thalia, Silena, my mom, step-mom and everybody else have to make my life so complicated? I sat down on the mahogany colored wood chair and thought about what had happened today.


End file.
